The Other Half
by What If Universe
Summary: At the end of infinity war, Thanos snapped his fingers and wiped out half of all life. What would've happened if the snapped killed the other half of the universe? Now Peter Parker, Carol Danvers, Wanda Maximoff, Rocket, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Bucky, T'Challa, and Scott Lang are left to avenge their fallen friends and family by finding a way to bring them back.
1. Gone for the head

**Okay, technically, it's not the entire other half of the universe. Some of the powered people have to go, the Guardians are gonna turn out the same way, Strange still has to go. But other than them, everyone else lives. And Thor gets a pass since his people were already slaughtered.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanos gets impaled by Thor's new weapon, Stormbreaker, after retrieving the last of the infinity stones. "You...you should've gone for the head." Thanos says as he raises his fingers and _SNAP_.

The gauntlet is damaged. "What did you do? What'd you do?!" Thor yells at him as Thanos opens a portal and escapes. Steve comes out of the trees and sees Thor. "Thor, where'd he go?" He asks. "Thor?" Bucky walks over and sees Steve turning into ashes. "Steve?" Bucky asks as Steve turns into ashes and falls into dust. In the trees, T'Challa finds Okoye. "Up, General, up. This is no place to die." She turns into ashes in his hands. "What?" He asks confused. "Sam! Hey, Sam where you at?" Rhodes asks as he starts turning into ashes and dies, Sam gets up just to see it happen. Wanda is clutching onto Vision's body as she sees others turning into ashes. Natasha looks at her hands as she starts turning into ash and disappears. More and more Avengers start disappearing.

On Titan, Peter starts helping Tony back up from their recent encounter with the mad Titan. "Something is happening." Mantis says. They look to her as she starts turning to ashes. They look at Drax and the same is happening to him. "Quill?" He asks and disappears. "Steady, Quill." Tony says. "Oh, man." He says as he dies. "Tony, there was no other way." Strange says before he starts turning to ash too. "Mr. Stark?" Tony looks to Peter. "What...what's happening to you?" Peter asks and Tony sees he's turning into ashes. "I don't-I don't understand." Tony grabs onto Peter. "I don't want you to go, please. Don't go." Peter says crying as Tony dies in his arms. "It's gonna be okay, kid. You're gonna be okay." He turns to ash leaving Peter with Nebula. "He did it." She says as Peter breaks down and cries for his fallen mentor and father figure.

On earth, the remaining heroes come together to show the survivors. Black Panther, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Thor, Shuri, Wanda, Bruce and Rocket. Sam flips Vision over and sees he's missing his stone. "What is this?" Bucky asks. "What the hell is happening?" Bucky asks confused. "Oh, god." Sam says and realizes they've lost.

On a far off planet, Thanos walks out of his hut and looks at the new universe and smiles.

Back on earth, Maria and Fury are watching people turning to ash around them, and Fury takes his pager out and contacts Captain Marvel.

In the quantum realm, Scott gets trapped inside as Hope, Janet and Hank are snapped from existence.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Okay, this is the first chapter. I know it's short but it's just to get the story started.**


	2. Thanos did it

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In space, Peter and Nebula are in the Milano playing finger football. Peter shoots and Nebula attacks it. "Uh...you don't need to do that, you know?" Peter says, trying to explain the rules to her. "Because, you're just holding the position." Nebula tried to throw a goal and misses. "That was a good try." She tries some more and gets one. "There, we go, now we're one a piece." Peter says. "I would like to try again." Nebula says, actually enjoying it. They keep playing and they end getting a score each. "Now we are tied. Feel the tension?" Peter tries making another one and fails. Nebula shoots and scores. "Great, you won." Peter says, holding his hand out, "you have fun?" He asks as Nebula shakes his hand. "It was fun." She says, not used to winning anything.

Peter's at the front of the ship with the last of the Iron Man suit that wasn't damaged in the nanotech-holder. He pushes a button and it scans him. "Is this thing on?" Peter asks making sure it still works. "Hey, anyone who finds this recording, please give it to the remaining heroes on earth if there are any. They'll know who to give the message too." He says as he lays against the seats. "So, I guess I should start with saying...aunt May, I'm sorry. But if you find this recording, don't feel bad about it. I don't even know if you, Ned, or MJ are gonna see these. I'm not even sure if any of you survived." He says trying not to cry at the thought. "God, I hope you're all still there. Today would be day 21, maybe, of me reenacting Gravity. Get it? 'Cause I'm stranded? Yeah, I know Ned would laugh." He says laughing at his own joke. "Well, I guess even the thought of death can't stopped my witty attempts of humor, as MJ would call it. You know, if it weren't for the thought of dying from the lack of oxygen, or food, water and fuel, staring into the literal void of space, I'd say I'm feeling a little better today. Despite the fact my metabolism is trying its best to kill me itself. And since it's been a while since the whole half of the universe was killed. And since mr. Stark died...I've been taken care of thanks to the blue meanie that's been helping. Pretty sure she said her names Nebula. Not to be rude of not remembering, but being lack of oxygen, I can't think straight. You'd love her. And some of the fuel cracked when we were in battle with Thanos. We were able to fix it and bought us maybe 2 days worth of flight." He sighs. "But it's now finished. Since it was maybe a week ago. Thousands of light years from mr. Delmar's sandwiches. Oxygen will run out around tomorrow morning. The last owners of this ship didn't take care of the ship that well, so we're also cleaning up their mess. I know I said after you figured out I was Spider-Man, I said there will be no more surprises. But I was hopping I'd be able to pull off one last surprise on myself. But it looks like...I should've just stayed on the bus. May, I know you're gonna blame yourself but don't do that, it wasn't your fault. You and Ben raised me to always do the right thing. "With great power comes great responsibility" as he always said." He starts smiling at the thought of his passed uncle. He starts falling asleep. "I should go rest for a minute. Rest my eyes, I've been working nonstop and I don't have you here to tell me when enough is enough and I need to sleep. Man, I never thought I'd miss that. Know that when I drift off, it's like every night. I'm fine. Completely fine. I miss you, May. I miss all you guys. Yeah, even Flash I'll admit." He reaches over and turns off the helmet.

Peter reaches over and places his jacket back on and lies down. Later he finally falls asleep, as Nebula walks in and sees him on the floor. She picks him up and lays him in one of the seats. "Thanks, Nebs." Peter says half asleep. Nebula holds his shoulder for a second and walks away. Peter starts drifting off again when a shining light comes in the front of the ship. Peter starts opening his eyes and sees Captain Marvel. "What do you know, Five Finger Death Punch was right..." he says seeing Carol. "God's a woman." He says smiling. Carol sees him alive and smiles at seeing she wasn't too late.

Back at the Avengers compound, Bucky is shaving his beard off as the bathroom starts shaking. Outside, Carol is carrying the Milano and the remaining Avengers come out with Pepper, Happy **(did he die? I don't remember seeing him until the end of Endgame)** and Nick Fury as they see her park the ship. The ship doors open and they expect to see Tony, only to see Nebula carrying a barley conscious Peter. T'Challa, recognizing the boy from the fight in Leipzig, runs up to help Nebula with him. He takes him from her and sees how pale he is. "I...I couldn't stop him." Peter grasped to say. "Neither could we, Peter." He says trying to calm him. "I lost mr. Stark." He says trying not to cry. "Peter, we all lost." He says comforting him. Pepper and Happy see him and they realize Tony was snapped. Happy runs up to Peter. "Hey, kid. You gave your aunt a scare. We thought you were gone." Happy says and sees Peter light up at hearing his aunt is still alive. "Is...is she..." he tries saying and can't. "I'll tell her we found you when we get you checked out. You don't look so good." Happy says thinking of what he was trying to say.

Inside, they put Peter on some medication to help him as he waits for his aunt to arrive after Happy called her. They have the list of all the dead and the fallen Avengers and Peter was happy to see that none of his friends were on the list. "It's been 23 days since Thanos came to earth." Sam starts off. "The world governments are in pieces, the ones that are still working are trying to make a census and it looks like...he did exactly what he said he was gonna do." Wanda says and Peter looks at a picture of Tony that appeared on the list. "Thanos wiped out...fifty percent of all living people." She finishes. "Do we know where he ran to?" Peter asked really wanting to give Thanos a piece of his mind. "We don't know, Spider-kid." Bucky says. "He just opened a blue vortex or something and walks right through." Sam finished.

Peter looks over and sees Thor sulking in the corner away from them. "What's wrong with him?" Peter asked. "Oh, he's pissed." Peter turns his wheelchair he's in and sees Rocket. "He thinks he failed, which of course he did, but you know, there's a lot of that going around, ain't there?" Rocket says looking at Peter. "Okay, now there's a talking raccoon." Peter comments on Rocket. "And there's a talking corps." Rocket comments on Peter's condition. "We've been hunting Thanos for 3 weeks, now." T'Challa says, "Deep space scans, even using the inferior technology the rest of the world is using. Even our advanced Wakanda technology...and we still have nothing." Shuri says disappointed.

Fury decides to speak up "Parker, you fought him." "Now who said that, mr. Patch?" Peter asked Nick. "It certainly wasn't me. How could you possibly know that? You tell him that?" He asks looking at Nebula and she shakes her head. He starts chuckling. "He...he thinks me, the scrawny kid from Queens, was able to fight a gigantic hulk like monster. No offense, dr. Banner. Because, guess what? I didn't." Peter said getting frustrated he wasn't getting some time to mourn the few friends he did loose and loosing his mentor and father figure before they interrogated him for information. "I was keeping 80's man, mr. Clean, the Deadly Mantis alive from a falling moon, wanna talk to someone who fought him? Their names are both on the list." Peter referred to when he was saving the Guardians and watching Dr. Strange and Tony fighting off Thanos and both failing. "Even then, it wasn't much of a fight until that Bleaker St. guy gave up. There was no fight, because he's unbeatable. We could've avoided all of this if Star-Loser didn't mess it all up." Peter says referring on how it was Quill's fault they lost on Titan. "Did he give you any clues, coordinates, anything?" Bucky asks. "Uhh...let me think back to the worst day of my life, shall I? The same moment that I've been replaying in my head for the past several weeks. The day where I lost, I messed up big time." Peter said really getting frustrated.

"You know, mr. Stark told me he saw all of this coming a few years ago. He said he thought it was a nightmare. But on our way to fight him, he realized it was coming true." Peter says, thinking back to all the times that he and Tony talked after the Vulture incident. "Kid, we need you to focus here." Sam said. "And we needed you." Peter said back. "Me and mr. Stark, we needed the _Earths Mightiest Heroes. _As in, past tense. It's too late now, Hot Wings. You know what I need? I need some rest and maybe even a cheeseburger. I've got a craving for a cheeseburger." Peter says getting out of his wheelchair. "And I vaguely remember that mr. Stark also said to all of you, well, most of you." He starts undoing everything on him. "Peter, Peter." Happy says trying to calm him down. "That what was really needed was a shield around the world." Peter says "And that didn't exactly work out for him, did it?" Wanda said, still hating that Stark left her and the others to suffer in the Raft. "He warned us that we'd loose. You know what Captain Rodgers said to him? "We'll do that together, too." Guess what, _Avengers?" _Peter said, amplifying on their name, despite being made one by Tony, he didn't feel like they deserved the same title.

"We lost. We all lost. And none of you were there. You're supposed to be the Avengers, I'm supposed to be the friendly neighbor Spider-Man. That's all I am. Not the Avenging Spider, not-not the World Saving Spider-Man, not the Galaxy Defending Spider-Man. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. That's all I am. And you guys, what are you? You guys always do this? You do your best work after people suffer and die? Because, I interfere before things get messy. You guys only get interested when the bad things happen. You're the Avengers. Not the Pre-Vengers, right?" Peter asks. "You've made your point, Peter. Just sit down, okay?" Happy said never seeing this side of Peter before. "No, here's my point. She's great, she gets a pass in my book." Peter says looking at Carol who hasn't said much since she saved him. "She's the only one I've seen actually do something. A fresh new face in the room of failed wannabes. I'm counting myself, by the way. I failed. I'm not sugarcoating it." Peter said as Happy tries keeping him down. "Bunch of hasbeens in the room with a rodent and 2 cyborgs. I've got nothing for you, Cable." Peter says to Bucky. **(I can break the 4th wall, too, Deadpool.) **"I got no coordinates...no clues, no strategy, no options, nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. No trust, "heroes"." Peter grabs the nanotechnology Iron Man suit and hands it to Sam. "Here, you take that. You find him, put on the most advanced suit of armor in history...and you hide. Because there's no stopping him." He falls on his knees. "Peter." Happy says, trying to help him up. "I'm fine," Peter says and he faints.

In the medical wing, Bruce is checking up on Peter with May who was able to find her way. **(She's a nurse in the MCU, right?) **Happy walks out of the room to the others. "They gave him a sedative. He'll most likely be out for the rest of the day. Nebula mentioned that he had a fast metabolism, so they're doing what they can so he can rest." "We'll, you guys take care of him, I'll bring him an Xorrian elixir when I get back." Carol says and walks away. "Where you going?" Fury asks her. "To kill Thanos." She answers, as the others walk after her. "Hey, we usually work as a team here." Wanda says. "We understand that it's more of your territory up there, but this is our fight, too." T'Challa says. "You even know where to find him?" Sam asks while leaning against the doorway. "I know some people who might." Carol says. "Don't bother." Nebula says and they all face her. "I can tell you where Thanos is." She says. "And you didn't mention it earlier because...?" Asked a confused Shuri. "The kid needed help. Thanos could wait until he was treated." Nebula answers. "When did you become sentimental?" Rocket asked. "Spending weeks in a tin can with a hopeful child does that to you."

"Thanos tired for a long time to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his Grand Plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him." Nebula starts. "I'd ask...where would we go once the plan was completed? And his answer was always the same. "To the garden"." Nebula says sadly. "Oh, isn't that sweet. Thanos had an retirement plan after he killed everyone." Shuri says. "So where is he?" Bucky asks, wanting to get his friend back. "When Thanos snapped his fingers, earth became ground zero for a power serge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No ones seen anything like it." Rocket says opening a map. "Until 2 days ago..." he pulls up another planet. "On this planet." He finishes. "Thanos is there." Nebula says. "Thanos used the stones again?" Wanda asked confused. "Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey." Bruce starts. "We'd be going in shorthanded if we do this, you know that?" He says remembering his fight didn't go well against him. "He's still got the stones." T'Challa says. "So let's get them. Then use them to bring everyone back." Carol says. "What, just like that?" Bucky asks. "Yeah, just like that." Sam says. "If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently?" Bruce asks. "Because, before you didn't have me." Carol says. "Hey, newbie, we're all about the whole saving the world thing. And if you don't mind me asking, where have you've been this whole time?" Bucky says. "There are a lot of other worlds out there, they needed help as much as earth does, Barnes." Fury says. Thor gets up and walks over to Carol and calls Stormbreaker to him. Carol doesn't even flinch. "I like this one." Thor says chuckling. "Let's go get this son of a bitch." Sam says.

They're all on the Milano flying away from earth. "Okay, who hasn't been to space?" Rocket asks. Most of them raise their hands. "You better not throw up on my ship." He says "approaching the jump in 3...2...1." Nebula hits the switch and they jump. They fly through space and they see the planet. "I'll head down for recon." Carol says and she flys off. They all wait for her to come back. Bucky has a photo of him, Steve and the howling Commandos. Wanda looks over to him. "The is gonna work, Bucky. We've got this." She says trying to comfort him. "I hope you're right. Because I don't know what we're gonna do if we don't." Carol flies back up to them. "No satellites. No ships. No armies. Nothing. It's just him." Carol says. "Then that's enough." Nebula says.

On the planets surface, Thanos is in his hut making something when he hears something. He looks up to get blasted by Carol as she flies in and punches him backwards and puts him in a chokehold. He tries raising the gauntlet and it gets trapped by red energy. Wanda flies in and holds the hand down. The Hulkbuster comes from underneath and holds the arm down. T'Challa and Bucky come in and holds his other hand down. Thor comes crashing in through the wall and cuts his arm off. Sam, Rocket and Nebula come walking in through the entrance. Rocket flips the gauntlet over and sees the stones are gone. "Oh, no." Rocket says seeing their gone. "Where are the stones?" Bucky asks. "Answer the question." Carol says tightening her grip. "The universe required correction. After that the stones were nothing more except temptation." Thanos explains. "You murdered trillions!" Banner says pushing him. "You should be grateful." Thanos says. "Where are they?" Wanda asks. "Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanks explains. "You used them 2 days ago!" Bruce says. "I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be." Thanos says. "I am...inevitable." He finishes off. "We have to tear this place apart. Check everywhere. He has to be lying. Wanda, search his mind." Bucky says in disbelief. "My father is many things. But a liar isn't one of them." Nebula says. "Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." Thanos says as Thor swings Stormbreaker and slices his head clean off. "What?" Bruce asks inside the Hulkbuster. "What did you do?" Rocket asked. "I went for the head." Thor says as he walks away.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Okay, this is one of those days I had nothing going on, so I was able to finish chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned soon for chapter 3.**


	3. Five Years Later

**Quick warning, there's gonna be some Spider-Man Far From Home spoilers, so if you haven't seen it, you've been warned. Also, go see it, it's amazing. And I'm still upset that Sony pulled him out of the MCU.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

** 5 YEARS LATER**

Sam has made a group of people who are still suffering from the snap. "So...I, uh, went on a date the other night." One of the people say. "The first time in 5 years. I didn't even know what to talk about." "What did you talk about?" Sam asked. "Same as always, how everything's changed." He continues. "How much we miss the Mets. Stuff like that. Then...we cried during when they were serving the salad." "That's great. You took the hardest part, you took the jump. You didn't know when you were gonna come down." Sam says. "That's it. That's those little brave baby steps we have to take to try to become whole again, try to find purpose. The world's in our hands. We've gotta do something with it." Sam finishes.

San Francisco, Luis' van starts back up and the quantum tunnel activates. Scott gets shot out. "Ow. Hank, I know I can be a..." he looks around and realizes they're not there. "What?" He asked confused.

At the Avengers compound, Wanda is placing chips in a bowl as she is surrounded by holograms of the others. "Yeah, we boarded the highly-suspected warship Danvers pinged." Rocket says. "It was an infested garbage scow." Nebula says. "And now we smell like garbage." Rocket complains. "Well, you were closer." Carol says. "T'Challa, did you get a ping on the tremors?" Wanda asked the king of Wakanda. "'Twas a mild subduction under the African plate." He answers. "So, how do we handle it?" Wanda asked. "It's a earthquake in the ocean. We handle it by not handling it." Shuri answers behind T'Challa. "Carol, are we seeing you here again next month?" Wanda asked her. "It's not likely." She answers. "What? You gonna go get another haircut?" Rocket asked. "Listen, furball, what's happening on earth is happening on thousands of other worlds. So you won't be seeing me for a while." Carol says back. "Okay, good point." Rocket says. "Okay, well, this channel is always open if you need anything." Wanda says and they all leave except Bucky. "Where are you?" She asked him. "Mexico." Bucky answers. "They found a lead to a warehouse and when they got there...it was like a massacre. Definitely cortel guys" Bucky says. "It was probably a rival gang." She says. "Except, it's not. It's definitely Barton." Bucky says. "I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that believes he doesn't wanna he found. I've been where he's at. Doesn't know his place in the world. Or what to believe anymore." Bucky says. "A part of me doesn't even wanna find him." He answers sympathetically. "I'm heading back tomorrow. See you then." He says as he shuts off the hologram. Wanda sits back down and starts crying. "You know, I'd offer to take you someplace just to get you out of here, but I have a feeling I should come back on a better day." Sam says. Wanda looks up and sees him. "Come to do your laundry?" She asked him. "Came to see a friend." He says. "Well, your friend is doing fine as you can see." She says. "You know, I saw a pod of whales when I was coming over the bridge." "In the Hudson?" She asked. "There's fewer ships polluting the waters." He explained. "Okay, if you're about to tell me that there's a bright side to everything that's happened, you're about to be thrown through that wall." She says. "I was just with my group, telling them that it's time to move on. Some of them do, but not us." Sam says as he sits down. "If I move on, who does any of this?" Wanda asked him. "Maybe it doesn't have to be done." He answere her. "You know, I used to only have my brother, then I lost him, and then I got this family. And even though their all gone, I feel like it's continuing their legacy by doing what I can." She answers him. A hologram appears in her face. She flips it on and the camera outside activates. "Oh, hi is anyone home?!" They look and see Scott. "This is Scott Lang! We met a few years ago st the airport in Germany! I got really big!" He says. "Is this an old message?" Sam asked in shock. "Ant Man? I know you know that!" Scott says. "It's the front door." Wanda answers. "Yeah, that's me, can you buzz me in?" Scott asked.

Later, he's inside pacing and mumbling. "Tic tak." Sam says and it snaps Scott out. "You okay?" He asked him. "Look, have either of you guys ever studied quantum physics?" He asked. "Only to start up a conversation." Wanda answers not knowing what he's talking about. "Okay, five years ago, before...Thanos, I was in a place called the quantum realm. It's like a microscopic universe." Scott says explaining the quantum realm. "To get there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope my...She was supposed to pull me out, but then Thanos happened." Scott explains. "So that's where you've been for the past 5 years?" Wanda asked. "No, you see, it was 5 hours." He says. They look at him like he's crazy. "In the quantum realm, time and space don't work the same. Everything is unpredictable. Are those anyone's specific chips?" He asked seeing Wanda's chips on the table. He walks over and eats some. "Tic tak. What are you talking about?" Sam asked not understanding what he's talking about. "Look, I can't stop thinking about it, what if...we could harness the quantum realm energy, used it to go back to a place, like...before Thanos." Scott says. "Are you talking about a time machine?" Sam asked. "No, that's ridiculous. It's more like a...okay, yeah, a time machine. I know, it's crazy." Scott says. "Scott, I can control objects with my mind and get emails from a talking raccoon. Nothing's crazy to me." Wanda says. "So, who can we talk to about this?" Scott asked. "We don't know anyone. Stark was killed by the snap." Wanda says. "Well...there's one person. Maybe." Sam says. "Who?" Scott asked. "Scott, you remember that kid from Leipzig? The guy in the red and blue suit with Stark?" Sam asked him. "You mean Spider-Guy?" Scott asked. "A few years ago, he fought Thanos and lost Tony. Then he got his identity leaked by someone called Mysterio." He tries explaining. "Then this group of villains tried killing him, kidnapped his girlfriend and fused her with his blood and something happened to her and she gained powers. She's that new Spider-Woman everyone's been talking about. A few years ago, Pepper gave him Stark Industries and they changed it to Parker Industries." Sam says. "How do you know all of this?" Wanda asked. "Me and him keep in touch once in a while. I ran into him when I was getting coffee." Sam explained. "You think he could help?" Wanda asked. "He's Stark's prodige. He might." Sam says. "You know where we can find him?" Scott asked. "I think he went to visit his sister." He answered. "He has a sister?" Wanda asked remembering he said he was an only child. "Well, not exactly "sister". But I know where he goes on weekends." Sam says.

At the Stark Lake house, Peter and MJ are visiting Pepper and Morgan. "So, how is it going with training Miles?" Peter asked them. "It's harder than it looks." Peter says. "The kids impatient. But he's learning." MJ says. "Well, now I understand what Tony was always talking about with me." Peter says and they laugh about it. "And Mayday?" Pepper asked about their 5 month old. "SHe's amazing. Difficult do juggle her alongside everything, but we do what we can." MJ says. "Well, how about you tell Madame Secretary lunch is ready." Pepper says. "I've got Morgan. You wanna check on me. Sleepyhead?" Peter asks MJ and leave to find her and MJ goes upstairs to check on their kid. Ever since Beck released his identity, Peter thought his world would come crashing down. But after help from Nick and the Avengers clearing his name, his public eye was easy to fix despite his hatred still from the Daily Bugal. And after Pepper had Morgan, Peter did his best to help out. Pepper trusted him with the company so she could focus on raising Morgan and over time, Peter and Morgan became like a older brother and younger sister. Even after Peter discovered Miles and learnt about his powers, he took him under his wing to help train him so he can help out when Peter is stuck with the company or with Mayday or Morgan.

"Now, where did she go?" He asks himself. He walks around and finds her little house. "Chow time!" He calls out and she doesn't come out. "Maguna." She still doesn't. "Okay, fine. Morgan H. Stark, ready for lunch?" Peter asked. Morgan comes out wearing a Iron Man mask. "Define "lunch" or be disintegrated." She says. "Okay, Okay. You shouldn't be wearing that, that is made for your mom in case anyone tries coming for you to hurt me." Peter says. "She never wears it." Morgan says as Peter takes it off her. "And that's good. It means that nobody's hurt you." He smiles at the mask remembering Tony. "How'd you even find this?" He asked her. "Garage." She says. "Really? So, you didn't go looking for it like last time?" He asked her. "I didn't go looking for it, but I found it." She says smiling. Peter tries to stay mad but can't. "You like going through the garage? So did your daddy." He says as he picks her up. "Come on, Mom and MJ are waiting and you know Mayday is cranky when we make them wait. She got it from her mother. Don't tell her I said that." Peter says and Morgan laughs to that. As they start moving towards the house. A car pulls up, and Sam, Wanda, and Scott exit. Peter turns and sees Sam and he hides his head at him.

Later, they're all talking and explaining the plan. "No, we know what it sounds like." Scott says after explaining everything. "Peter, after everything you've seen and done, is this possible?" Sam asked. "Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which will trigger the Deutsch Proportion. Can we agree on that? Peter says as he hands them some drinks. "In English, it means you're not coming home." Peter says looking at their confused expressions. "I did." Scott says. "No. You accidentally survived. That's different. It's a billion to 1 shot." Peter says back. "You're better off trying to hit a bullseye in the dark, on a steep hill, in the rain. And now you come back after 5 years of being gone, you wanna pull a...what did you call it?" Peter asks. "A...Time heist." Scott says. "This sounds like something my friend, Ned, would make up. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, wait, I did. Why didn't I go forward with it? Because it's laughable." Peter says. "Because its a death trip." Peter explains. "Pete, the stones are in the past. If we can go back in time, we can get them back here." Sam says. "Snap our own fingers, and bring everyone home." Wanda finishes. "Or mess with everything up even worse and kill another half of everyone." Peter interjected. "I don't do something if there's no hope of it working or if I can't find a safe way to execute this time heist." He explains. "And I'd think Tony would agree with me, that the most likely outcome will be all of us pushing up daisies." Peter says not wanting to die. "Not if we follow the rules of time travel." Scott tries explaining. "Okay? That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events." Scott explains. "I'm gonna stop you there. You're betting our lives, our universe...based off of a old movie from the 80's?" Peter asked. "No." Scott says. "Good. Because you had me worried for what school you graduated from." Peter says. "That's not how quantum physics works." He finishes. "Peter. We have to make a stand." Wanda says. "We tried to stand, remember? And look where it got us." Peter says. "Look. I know you've got a lot on the line. You have a wife, you've got the company, a little sister, Tony Stark's legacy, a protege, even a daughter. But I lost someone important to me. A lotta people did." Scott says trying to convince him. "And now, we have a chance to bring them back, everyone back. And you're telling me that you won't even..." Scott starts and Peter cuts him off before he finished. "That's right, Anty. I won't even. Because I can't risk it." Peter says. The door opens and Morgan comes over to him. "MJ told me to come save you." She says. Peter picks her up. "Yep, Iron-Heart to the rescue." Peter says. "Pete, come on, this is a second chance here." Sam says trying one more time. "This is my second chance right here, Chicken Wings." Peter says. "If you wanna stay, we can have the table set for you guys, if not, you know your way back." He goes inside with Morgan. They start walking back to the car. "If he won't help, we need another brain." Wanda says. "Bigger brain than the protege of Tony Stark?" Scott asked.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Just a heads up. The next chapter will include some Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. spoilers of sorts, up to at least season 5. So if you haven't caught up or don't watch the show, you've been warned.**


	4. Absolute win

**So many people actually liking my story, I see this as an absolute win.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

They're at a diner with Professor Hulk. "Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating here." He says as he has a entire plate of eggs, bacon and breakfast sausages in front of him. "Okay, I'm so confused." Scott says. "These are confusing times." Bruce says. "No, no. That's not what I meant." Scott says. "No, I get it I'm kidding. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now." Bruce says. "Yeah. But...how? Why?" Scott asks confused. "5 years ago, we lost big time. Except it was worse on me, 'cause I lost twice. First Hulk lost, then Banner lost, then we all lost." Bruce explained. "No one blamed you, Bruce." Wanda said. "I did." Bruce says. "For years, I've been trying to get rid of the Hulk like he was some kind of disease, then I started looking at him like the cure. 18 months in the game lab and now look at me. I've got brains and brawns. Best of both worlds." He finished explaining. After that a group of kids asked for a picture with him, and Scott asked if they wanted a picture with him, and they didn't know who he was and he gave up. "Bruce. About what we were saying." Sam asked regarding the time heist. "The whole time travel do-over?" He asked. "It's outside my area of expertise." He explained. "Well, you were able to create Vision. I remember when that was a impossible thing. And we can always call T'Challa and Shuri if we need more help." Wanda says. Bruce starts thinking about it.

Back at the lake house, Peter and MJ are staying one more night before returning to New York. Peter volunteered to do the dishes as MJ watched Mayday and Pepper put Morgan to bed. He starts putting them away and a picture catches his eye. He takes a look at it and he sees it's a picture of him and Tony getting a Stark Industries internship. Peter starts thinking of something for a minute. He goes to his personal lab he has in the basement when he has to work on something while he and MJ are visiting. He starts working. "I've got a mild inspiration. I'd like to see if it checks out." He says as Karen, who's connected to the entire house and alerts him when something happens while they're away, starts running some simulations. "I'd like to get one last one done before calling it a night." Peter says. "This time in the shape of a Möbius strip, inverted, please." He says. "Processing." Karen says as she gets to work. "Right, give me the eigenvalue of that particle factoring in spectral decomp." He says. "Just a moment." Karen responds. She gets to work. "And don't worry if it doesn't work, I'll be fine with it." He says and takes a final bite out of an orange. "Model successful." Karen responds. Peter falls on his seat and looks in shock. "Shit." He says, happy nobody heard him. "Shit." Someone said behind him. He turns and sees Morgan on the stairs in her pajamas. "What are you doing up, you little missy?" He asked her. "Shit." She says. "No, no. We don't say that, your mom hears that, she will end me." Peter says. "What are you doing up?" She asked him. "I...I've got something on my mind. It's nothing." He answers. "Was it juice Pops?" She asked. Peter just smiles at her. "You know what? Yes. Great minds think alike. That is exactly what was on my...mind." He says and they go for juice pops.

Later, he brings her back to bed. "Okay, good night, Morgan." He says as he kisses her goodnight. "Hey, Peter, can I ask you something?" She asked before he leaves. "Yeah?" Peter answers. "Are you gonna be a time traveler?" She asked. "You overheard me and my friends or were you ease dropping?" He asked her. "I heard you as I was coming out." She answered him. "No, I don't think I can. Because if I do, I risk loosing you, MJ, Mayday and everyone." He says. ""I just don't want to loose you." She says tearfully. "Oh, don't worry about me, Stargazer." He uses her pet name she loves. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He says and hugs her to comfort her. "I love you, 3000." She says as he was leaving. "Really?" He asked. "3000." He says as he leaves.

He goes downstairs and sees Pepper and MJ talking. "Get her to bed?" MJ asked. "Yeah. And not that it's a contest or anything, but she loves me 3000." He says. "Wow." Pepper says. "I think you were in the low 50, MJ." Peter says. " so, what's the topic of conversation here?" He asked and sits down and looks at his work. "Just this book we read on composting." Pepper says. "What's new with composting?" He asked. "Interesting science-" she started but Peter cut her off. "I figured it out." He says. "Figured what out?" MJ asks as confused as Pepper. "Time travel." He says. "What?" They both ask in shock. "Yeah." "That's...amazing and...dangerous." MJ says. "We got really lucky." Pepper says, referring to they weren't killed in the snap. "Yeah, we did." Peter says agreeing. "A lot of other people didn't." MJ says. "Well, I can't help everyone, I help who I can." Peter says. "It sounds like you can." MJ says. "Not if I quit. Not if I stop right here, right now. I can turn it all off, go to bed, wake up, go back to New York, keep training Miles, keep raising Mayday and helping with Morgan." Peter says. "Peter, every now and then, I see you looking for ways that you can undo what you say was your fault." MJ says. "MJ always tell me that you can't sleep most nights because of the memories of Titan. Can you rest knowing you could help save everyone and not take that leap of faith?" Pepper asked. Peter thinks for a minute. "Okay, if I'm doing this, we're gonna have to make a stop going home." Peter says. "Where?" MJ asks. "We're gonna have to visit the Lighthouse." He answers.

Lake Ontario, the next day, outside the Lighthouse. Peter puts Karen on autopilot and they come in for a landing. They exit their private jet and see Al MacKenzie, also known as Mack. The new director after Phil Coulson's death, days before the snap. "Mack, the man." Peter says and holds his hand out. Mack shakes it and smiles. "It's nice to see you guys again." Ack says. "Well, we wish it was just one of our in and out visits, but it's more serious." MJ says, ruining the moment. "Yeah, I remember what you said over the phone. You think it's possible?" Mack says, regarding time travel. "I have blueprints, possible prototype designs, I just need some help from Jemma-Simmons, see if they can add anything." Peter says. "Since the Monolyths were able to send us through time and space, you wanna see if they can do the same in the tiny dimension." Mack says remembering their talk in the phone . "Quantum realm." Peter and MJ say correcting him. "You 2 are like a youngster them. Just so you know." Mack says and leads them to their labs. "So, are you gonna introduce me to the small bundle with you?" Mack asked, regarding Mayday. "Oh, sorry, man. This is our daughter, Mayday." Peter says. "Well ain't she a cutie." He says smiling as Mayday starts waking up from her nap and starts giggling. They make it to the labs. "Knock-knock." Peter says jokingly. Jenna and Fitz look from their projects and see them. "Peter, MJ." Jenna says and hugs them. "It's so good to see you again." She says and hugs MJ. She looks and sees Mayday. "Oh, hello. You must be Mayday." She says and starts making noises to amuse Mayday. Fitz and Peter hug. "Nice to see you again, Peter." Fitz says. "You too, man." Peter says. "You guys got everything I sent?" He ssked getting ready to work. "Yeah, we even did a little work on...this." Fitz shows a prototype watch. "We called you yesterday, in 3 in the morning. Were you 2 working all night?" He asked regretting calling them late. "A little while. We used what was left of the Monoliths and were able to create a working GPS for the quantum realm." Jemma says, still focusing on Mayday. "We both know that you guys lost some friends when he snapped. We're hopeful that if this works, we can bring them back." MJ says. "You really think there's hope?" Fitz asked. "There's a blimp." Peter says. "You guys think these will work? If I'm time traveling, I'd like a way home." He says. "If we can get these to work and the heroes can get the quantum realm working, we might be able to bring back Daisy, May, and Yo-Yo and thousands of others." MJ says. "Okay, let's get to work." Jemma says. "Okay, first, do you know who can watch Mayday?" Peter asks. "How about Deke?" Jemma suggests. "Is that smart?" Fitz asks. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we don't have to worry if Deke is a good babysitter." MJ says. "I'll ask him to watch her." Jemma says and MJ hands Mayday to her and walks off. "So, let's get to work, Spider-Family." Fitz says and Peter and MJ smile and they start working on prototypes.

Meanwhile, at the Avengers compound. "Okay, here we go. Time travel test number 1." Bruce says. "Ant-Boy, Fire up your van." Shuri says. Scott opens the back of the van and they activate the tunnel. T'Challa walks back in. "Breakers are set." He says. "Good, because if we blow the grid, I don't wanna loose tiny here in the 1950's." Bruce says. "Excuse me?" Scott says alarmed. "He's kidding." Wanda says. "He does that all the time." She says. "Yeah...bad joke." Bruce says. "You were kidding, right?" Shuri asked. "I have no idea. This is time travel we're talking about here. Either it's all a joke or none of it is." Bruce says. "We're good." "Scott, we're gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour and call you here in 10 seconds." Shuri says. "Understand?" Asked Bruce. "Perfectly not confusing." He says. "Good luck, TicTak." Sam says. They send him through the portal. They call him back and they see a kid. "Guys, this doesn't feel right." He says. "Wait, is that Scott?" T'Challa Asked. "Yes, it's Scott." Scott says and they shoot him back through, he re-emerged as an old man. "Can you get him back to normal?" Sam asked. "We're working on it." Shuri said. They shoot him back and he's a baby. "And now he's a baby." Wanda says. "It's Scott." Bruce says. "As a baby!" Sam says. "He'll grow." Bruce says. "Bring Scott back." Sam argues back. "When I say kill the power, Wanda, kill the power." Bruce says. Wanda gets ready as they shoot him back in. "Kill it!" Bruce yells. Scott comes back normal. "Somebody peed my pants. But...I don't know if it was baby me or old me. Or...just me-me." Scott says. "TIME TRAVEL!" Bruce yells. They look at him in disbelief. "What? I see this as an absolute win." Bruce says. Sam walks away and outside.

Sam starts thinking that Peter was right and it's all just a wast of their time. That is until he starts hearing music. _Crawling through the night, facing evil in his might. He's a hero in our eyes, see the headlines every tiiime. _He looks up and sees an expensive car zooming up to him._ Making villains fall, webbing rivals to a halt, racing up and down the walls, bringing justice to us all. _The car comes up and passes him. It back up as the music comes to an end. _Spectacular spectacular Spider-Man. Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man. _The window rolls down and he sees MJ and Peter. They look up to him and see his face. "Why the long face, Chicken Legs?" Peter asks. "Let us guess, he turned into a baby?" MJ asks. "Amongst other things, Yeah, What are you 2 doing here?" Sam asks as they get out of the car. "Yeah, that's the EPR paradox in action." MJ says as she walks around the passenger side to them. "Instead or pushing Lang through time, you pushed time through Lang." Peter says, explaining. "It's tricky, dangerous. Someone should've warned you." Peter finishes. "You did." Sam says. "I did? Oh, I did." He says smiling. "It's a good thing we're here, then." MJ says. Peter raises his wrist and shows the prototype that was most successful, thanks to some help from Deke. "A fully functioning time slash space GPS." Peter explains. "I just want peace. Tony gave up so much for me and I was willing not to do the same if I could save him. Morgan can know her father instead of just stories from me and Pepper." Peter says. "We have a shot of bringing everyone home. Even my aunt misses a few of her friends that disappeared. We have one shot of getting these stones, but I have to have my priorities." Peter says. "Bring back what we lost? Sign us up. Keep what we have? No matter what." Peter says. "We can't bare loosing Mayday or what we have. Especially Morgan. They adore each other." MJ says. Peter goes to the back of the car. "And, most importantly, to not die trying might also be nice. I like to be there for when Mayday goes though that rebellious phase and see which one of us she picked it from." Peter says chuckling. "It's a done deal." Sam says. Peter opens the trunk and moves some of Mayday's things and grabs something. He pulls it out and reveals Steve Rodgers's shield. "How'd you-?" Sam started but was cut off. "Tony kept it in his office strangely. So, when he became CEO of his company, it came with it, so we dropped it with Pepper." MJ explains. "But we had to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding again." Peter says. "Pete, I don't know." Sam says. "He would've wanted you to have it. Steve, not Tony." Peter explains. Sam takes it and puts it on. "How does it look?" Sam asks them. "Eh." MJ says. "It looks better on him." She says, talking about Peter. "You will not let that go, will you?" Peter asked. "Let go seeing you acting like Captain America using his shield? No." MJ answers. "You got that on video?" Sam asked. "Next time we have a fight, it goes on YouTube." MJ says. "Love you too, dear." Peter says. "Do us a favor, though. Keep it quiet, we don't have something for everyone." Peter says. "Also, we gotta hurry. We had to leave Mayday with Happy and my aunt and I don't wanna have her come to us and have her first words before we're there." Peter finishes. "So, we're getting the whole team together, right?" He asked. "We're working on it." Sam says.

Out back, Scott is ready to eat a taco as wind gushes it away and he sees the Milano come in and land. "Hey, humie, where's big green?" Rocket Asked. "Kitchen. I think." He says. "That's awesome." He says to Nebula as she passes him. He hears a motorcycle and sees Bucky coming up. "What's up, Insect-Boy?" He asks and leaves.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Okay, next character, I'm just gonna skip over the New Asgard visit since it's mostly gonna turn out the same, and the Tokyo scene since the only difference would be it was Wanda who went after Clint. See you next time. :)**


	5. Memory Lane

**Okay, I'm updating early, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Have fun.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After they get the team together, Peter and MJ are helping them work on a bigger quantum tunnel. Peter has a run in with Thor, who has gained a _few_ pounds. "Watch out, Lebowski." Peter says as he passes Thor and heading towards MJ and Rocket who are working on the new quantum tunnel. "Honey, Ratchet, hows it going?" He asks them as they're working on the underneath level of the machine. "It's Rocket. Take it easy, you're only a genius on earth, kid." Rocket says back.

In the labs, Shuri and Bruce are making the quantum suits. "Time travel suit, not bad." Sam comments on the suit Scott is wearing. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Take it easy." Scott says as Bruce tries adding the Pym particle. "I'm being careful." He says. "No, you're being Hulky." He says. "I'm being careful." Bruce says. "These are Pym particles and ever since Hank Pym got snapped, this is it. We're not making anymore." Scott says. "We've got enough for one round trip each and 2 test runs." He says and hits the button by accident and wastes the Particle. "1 test run." Scott corrects. "I'm not ready for this." He says nervous. "I'm game." They look and see Clint. "I'll do it." He says. They put him in the suit. "Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift." Bruce says. "Hey, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time. Why can't we just find baby Thanos and..." Sam starts and makes a strangle method with his hands. "First off, that's horrible." Bruce says. "What's wrong with you?" Shuri asks. "Come on, this dude killed half the universe." Sam says. "And secondly, it doesn't work that way. Changing the past, doesn't change the future." Bruce says. "We go back and grabs the stones before Thanos gets them, Thanos doesn't have the stones." Scott says. "I like that plan." Clint says. "That's not how it works." Nebula says. "That's what I heard." Clint says. "Who? Who told you that?" Bruce asks. They start listing all of the movies that have to do with time travel. "I don't know Hey everyone believes that, but that isn't true." Bruce starts. "Think about it, if you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past, which now can't be changed by your new future." Bruce says **(just a quick question...who thought of that?! I feel sorry for the writers of the actual movie) **"So back to the future is a bunch of bullshit?" Scott asks.

Later, they have it all set up and ready to see it it works. "The moment of truth." Peter says holding MJ's hand. "Okay, we're going in 3...2...1." Bruce says as they shoot scott back. They hold their breath and wait a minute before calling him back, he comes back and he's holding a baseball glove. They run to check on him. "Hey, you okay?" MJ asks him. "It...it worked." Clint says. Peter and MJ cheer and hug. "Remind me to thank Deke next time we see him." Peter says. Later they all come back together. "Okay, so the "how" works. Now we need to know the "When" and "where"." Sam says. "Most of all of in this room has had an encounter with these stones." Bucky said. "Or substitute the word "encounter" with "nearly been killed" by the stones." Peter says. "I haven't." MJ says. "Okay, I'm not the only one. I felt kinda left out." Scott says. "Regardless, we only have enough Pym particles for one round trip for each of us. And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce says. "Our history." Peter says. "So, not a lot of convenient places to just drop in." Peter says. "Which means we have to pick our targets," Clint says. "Let's start with the Either. Thor, what can you tell us?" T'Challa says and they turn and see him with a beer in his hands and out cold. "Is he asleep?" Wanda asks. "No, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Bucky says. They later get him to wake up and he starts giving useless information on the Either that even makes MJ cringe. "Okay, that's enough, buddy." Peter says. "The only thing that's permanent in life is impermanence." Thor finishes. "Okay, great buddy. You want some breakfast? Eggs?" Peter asks. "No, I'd like a Bloody Mary." He says.

Later, they're all eating dinner and Rocket explains the power stone. "Quill said he stole the stone from Morag." Rocket says. "Is that a person?" MJ asks. "Morag is a planet. Quill was a person." He explains. "Planet? Like in outer space?" Scott asks. "Oh, look. It's like a puppy all happy and everything." Rocket says, mocking Scott. "You wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll take you to space." He says, making Wanda giggle.

"Thanos got the soul stone from Vormire." Nebula says. "What is Vormire?" Wanda asks. "It's a dominion of death...it's where Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula finishes. "Not it." Peter says. Later Sam and Bucky are discussing the space stone. "And what happened after he crashed the plane?" Sam asks him. "It went to the bottom of the ocean, after Steve crashed the plane." Bucky says. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask someone who knew him better than me. Why did he have to crash the plane?" Sam asks. "There was a bomb on board." Bucky answers. "And he couldn't have just jumped out of the plane before it crashed?" Sam asks. Bucky stays silent for a minute and realizes he was right. Later, MJ, Bruce and Peter are the only ones still awake wondering where to get the last stone. "That time stone guy." MJ starts. "Dr. Strange." Peter corrects her. "He was proud of that title too much." He says remembering when he met him. "Yeah, what kind of doctor did you say he was again?" MJ asks him. "Think Earse-note-throat meets rabbit-from-hat." Peter says, making a joke. "Nice place in the village, though." Bruce says. "Yeah, on Sullivan Street." Peter says. "Bleecker." Bruce corrects. "Wait, he lived in New York?" MJ asks. "Yeah, I said that." Peter says, getting really tired from lack of sleep. "Yeah, Bleecker and Sullivan." Bruce says. "Have you been listening to anything, Jolly Green? Peter asks. "Guys, if you pick the right year...there's 3 stones in New York." MJ says. Peter and Bruce sit back up. "Shut the front door." Bruce says amazed. MJ just has a smile on her face.

Later, they all meet back up ready. One group is going to New York for the time, space and mind stone. Another group is going to Morag for the power, another to Vormire. And the final going to Asgard for the reality stone. "Okay, we have a plan." Peter says. "Six stones, three teams. One shot." Sam says. They all start heading to the quantum tunnel wearing the quantum realm suits. Sam is bringing the shield just in case. "Five years ago we lost, we all did. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves." Peter says. "Today, we have a chance to take it all back." He says as they all but their hands together in a fist bump. Shuri is staying to work the way back as they are already to go. "Some of us are going somewhere we know. It doesn't mean we should know what to expect when we get there. Get the stones, we get everyone back. No mistakes. No do overs. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes." Peter finishes off. "He's pretty good at that." Rocket says. "Right?" Scott asks. "I guess we'll see you all in a minute." MJ says. "Okay, smartest human alive." She says, talking to Shuri. "Get us back there." They all close their masks and wait. "And in 3...2...go get 'em." She says as they're shot off into quantum space.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Should I give this story a break just to watch you guys sweat? I kinda wanna, but I'm not that mean. Just to tell you who went where...**

**New York 2012**

**-MJ**

**-Peter**

**-Bruce**

**-Clint**

**-Scott**

**Morag/Vormire 2014**

**-Sam**

**-Bucky**

**-Wanda**

**-Nebula**

**-T'Challa**

**Asgard 2013**

**-Rocket**

**-Thor**

**Regarding 2014, I would tell you more specifically, but I decided not too. Now you can start sweating. Also each timeline will get its own chapter.**


	6. New York 2012

**The team**

**-MJ**

**-Peter**

**-Bruce/professor Hulk**

**-Clint**

**-Scott**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

2012, New York. The Chitauri are everywhere and screech at the Avengers as they all form together. In an alleyway not far from them, the team appears. "Okay, all of us have our jobs. Two stones are uptown, ones downtown." Peter says as the suits retract leaving them in their superhero suits. "Keep your heads low, keep eyes on the clock." Peter finishes. "Who put him in charge?" Clint asks. "Tony did." Peter says. "Since, besides Bruce, I'm the only Avenger here. You retired, the rest went rogue. Besides, I'm the one with the plan." Peter explains. "Okay, just making sure you know what you're doing." Clint says. They look and see the 2012 Hulk come smashing everything in sight and stands in a Chitauri. Bruce looks completely ashamed at him. "And...maybe smash a few things on the way, Bruce." MJ says. "Seems gratuitous, but whatever." He says as he rips his shirt off and starts fake smashing. "I liked him better when they were separated." MJ says.

Bruce leaps all the way to the sanctum and heads for the door. "I'd be careful going in if I were you." A woman's voice says and he sees the Ancient One. "I'm looking for dr. Strange." Bruce says, "you're about 5 years too early." She says. "Strange is currently performing surgery about 20 blocks away. What is it you need?" She asks. "That, actually." He says pointing to the Eye of Agammto around her neck. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Bruce starts walking towards her. "I wasn't asking." He says. "You don't want to do this." She says. "You're right I don't, but I don't have time to-" he starts but gets cut off as he gets thrown out of his body. "Let's start over. Shall we?" She says calmly.

Up the Empire State Building, MJ and Peter are standing on top of it waiting "Okay, Arrow-Brains, you better hustle. It looks like things are just about to wrap up." Peter says as he uses his mask and sees the original six Avengers surrounding Loki. "Got it. I'm approaching the elevator, now." Clint says on the comlink. Peter and MJ leap off the building and activate their web-wings and fly into the Stark tower. They retract their masks and see the Avengers. "If it's all the same to you...I'll have that drink now." They hear Loki say. "Okay, hey him up." Tony says. "We can all stand around posing up a storm later." He continues on. "And feel free to clean up while you're at it." He walks away. Peter chuckles missing Tony's humor. "Wow." Peter says looking at Clint's old suit. "What were you thinking with that Purple and black look, Clint?" Peter asks. "It looks ridiculous." Peter says. "No one asked you to comment, Peter." Clint says. "He's right, it is ridiculous." MJ says. "I think you look great, Clint." Scott says while sitting on MJ's shoulder. "You're small, but you're talking loud." MJ says. "Hey, can I switch spiders? Your hair is seriously getting in my face." Scott says. "Do you ever stop talking?" MJ asks. "You married a chatterbox." Scott says. "Who gets the magic wand?" They hear Natasha ask. "S.T.R.I.K.E. is coming to pick it up." Steve says. They hear the elevator and leap to a hiding spot as they take the scepter. "We can take that off your hands." Rumlow says. "By all means." Natasha says. "Be careful with that, unless you want your mind erased. And not in the fun way." 2012 Clint warns them. "Who are these guys?" Scott asks. "They're...S.H.I.E.L.D., if I'm not mistaken. They have the same uniforms as Fitz-Simmons have in their base." Peter says. "Actually, they're HYDRA. They just didn't learn that yet." MJ corrects him. "Seriously?" Scott asks. "They didn't? I mean, they look like bad guys." Scott says. "Yeah, she's right, you're small but are really loud." Peter says. They hear Steve say something and Loki runs into him and mimics him as Thor puts something over his mouth that shuts him up. "Pete." MJ says and points to the tesseract they're putting th a case. "There's our stone." Peter says. "Okay, flick me." Scott says getting into a strange position. MJ flicks him and he lands on Tony as he closes the case and walks away. Peter and MJ run to the window and leap out. They reactivate their wings and glide down. "Okay, Clint, I've got the scepter heading from the 80th floor. Inside the tower, Clint is at the elevator and is waiting for it. "On it. One of you head to the lobby and get that tesseract." Clint says. "Rodger that." Peter says. Clint hears them talking and the doors open and he steps in. "Agent Barton. Thought you were on your way back to the Helicarrier." Sitwell says confused. "Change of plans." Clint says. "Hey, man." Says Grant Ward **(AOS fans know him.)**. "Ward." Clint says. He sees them all getting tense. "Just got a call from the secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter." He starts and they all look confused. "Sir? I don't understand." Sitwell says. "He's precautious. Thinks their might be an attempt to steal it." Clint says. "I can't let you have the scepter." Ward says. "I'm gonna have to call the director." Sitwell says. "That won't be necessary." He says and leans in close. "Hail HYDRA." He says and they're all shocked. A few floors later, Clint leaves with the scepter.

In the lobby, Tony, Thor and Loki exit the elevator. Peter is dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. suit and is waiting for the suitcase. "Short stack, do you copy? I have my eyes on the prize." He says as Scott leaps down Tony onto his reactor. "Is that Axe body spray?" Scott asks. "Why are you sniffing him?" Peter asks. "Well, it's kinda hard since his scent is around me." Scott says. "Just get the job done." Peter says. "I'm going inside iron man." He says and shrinks down further and goes inside the arc reactor. After a while, things start getting heated up. "Hurry up, Anty, things are getting dicey out here." Peter says. Inside, Scott finds the piece. "You sure he won't die?" Scott asks before getting to work. "You're only giving him a mild electric shock." Peter says. "That doesn't seem mild." Scott says. "Hurry, Scott. Pull the pin!" Peter says as they're all fighting over the case. "Here it goes." Scott says as he pulls it off. Outside, Tony starts failing to breath and falls to the ground. "Medic! We need a medic!" One of them shout. "Medic?" MJ says. "These guys need some help." She finishes as Scott punches the case to them. Peter picks it up as he and MJ start leaving out the Abdul way. "Good job, meets in the alleyway, we'll be right-" he doesn't finish his thought as MJ grabs him and pulls him as Hulk comes crashing though the doors. "No! More! Stairs!" He yells as the case goes flying back to the Avengers. MJ gets up and sees Loki with the tesseract and before she can do anything, he disappears. "Oh, no," MJ says. Scott leaps onto Peter's chest. "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Scott asks. "What do you think?" He asks.

Upstairs, Clint is walking with the scepter. "Pete, why are their alarms? Tell me you found that cube." He keeps walking and stops. "Oh, this has to be a joke." He says as he sees his 2012 counterpart staring at him. "Hi there, Loki. Off for a stroll?" He asks. "Is that really what I sound like?" He asks. "Look, I'm not Loki." He says as he puts the suitcase down. "And I don't want to hurt you." He says. 2012 Clint runs at him. Clint runs and starts fighting himself off. He turns his bow into a staff and his 2012 counterpart does the same. They keep fighting and 2012 Clint kicks the scepter. Clint leaps after it and the other him follows and they fall. As they crash near the case, the picture of Clint's family falls from his pocket and his younger self sees it. "Where did you get this?" He asks. Clint make say grab for the scepter and gets tackled by 2012 Clint. Clint needs to think of something fast and just says. "S.H.I.E.L.D...is...compromised." His younger self let's him go. "What did you say?" He asks confused. Clint takes the opportunity to punch him and grabs the case and uses it on him. 2012 Clint falls to the floor. "Yeah, that's not fun." He says remembering being mind wiped by Loki. He gets up and grabs his picture and looks at his suit. "That suit really does look ridiculous." Clint says.

Back at the sanctum, Bruce can't convince the Ancient One to give the stone up and resorts to begging. "Please. Please." Bruce says. "I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce. If I give up the stone to save your reality, I'll be dooming my one." She explains. "I'm not sure the science supports that." Bruce says. Ancient One makes a line and creates thbstines. "The stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one of the stones and that flow splits. This may benefit your reality. But my new one not so much. Tell me, can your science fix that?" She asks. "No, but we can erase it, since after we use the stones, we return them in the moment they were taken. So in realty, they never left." Bruce says. "Yes, But you're leaving out the most important part. In order to do that, you just survive." She says. "We will. I promise." He says. "I can't do that." She says. "Then why did Strange give it up?" He asks. "What?" She asks. "Strange. He gave the stone to Thanos." He explains. " willingly?" She asks. "Yeah." "Why would he do that?" She asks. "I don't know maybe he made a mistake." He says. "Or maybe I did." She says and calls back his body and opens the Eye. She holds the stone to him. "Strange is meant to be the best of us." She says. "So he must've done it for a reason." "I fear you might be right." She says and Bruce takes the stone. "Thank you." He says sincerely. "I'm counting on you, Bruce." She says. "We all are." She says and Bruce leaves.

In the alleyway, Clint comes down with the scepter. "Hey, Birdbrain." Peter says. "We've got a...slight delay." Peter says. Scott laughs. "Yeah, you could say that." He says. They explain what happened as MJ comes back with an ice pack for Peter's head. "Well, What are we gonna do now?" Clint asks. "You know what? Give me a break, will ya? I took a hit from a Hulk. Then my wife." Peter says as MJ helps keep the pack to his head. "Wow. That is better, thank you." He says. "You said we had one shot." Scott says pacing around. "This was our shot. We shot it. It shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing." He says. "You're repeating yourself, you know that?" Peter says. "You're repeating yourself." "You're repeating yourself, you're repeating yourself." Scott says mockingly. "Seriously? Come on." Peter says and they start arguing. "You never wanted a time heist. You weren't on board with the time height, you ruined the time heist." Scott says. "I ruined the time heist? I'm the reason it worked." Peter says. "Look, are there any other options with the tessaract?" MJ asks. "No, Spider-Lady, there isn't. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere. We have one Pym particle left each. You use that, bye-bye, you're never going home." "Yeah, Well, if we don't try...a lot of other people aren't coming home either." MJ says. Peter is hitting his head against the wheel of a broken car and gets an idea from what he saw in his uncles suitcase. "I git an idea." Peter says as he stands up. "We take a stroll down memory lane." Peter says. "What are you talking about?" Clint asks. "I know where we can get new particles and the tesseract." Peter says. "Okay, where?" Clint asks. "New Jersey. 1970." Peter says. "Elaborate, please." Clint says. "Look, Tony's father worked on the tesseract, he had some notes leftover in a suitcase in his office , the tesseract wss in New Jersey in the year 1970. It remained there for years." Peter says. "Okay, let's do it." Clint says and hands the scepter to MJ. "Take this to the compound." Clint tells her. "Wait, what's in New Jersey?" Scott asks. Peter tells Clint what to plug in his GPS and they're all set. "You sure you wanna come with me? I don't know if this is gonna work." Peter says, giving him the chance to turn back. "Let's go save the world, Spider-Man." Clint says and they suit up and leave. "What's in New Jersey?" Scott asks. "I'm pretty sure...Hank Pym was the original Ant-Man, right?" MJ asks him. "Yeah. Why?" Scott asks. "So, he has spare Pym particles somewhere, right?" She asks. "Okay, So that's why, but when?" He asks. "If they go with the timeline, the earliest they can go and not meet up with anyone they know would be...somewhere around 2000 would be my guess." MJ says. "Except..." She starts realizing something. "What?" Scott asks her. "Peter's parents were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." MJ says.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Next stop, 2014. Again, most will be taken out since they turn out the same, like Thanos learning about it all, Nebula being hacked, but everything else will change. **

**And who's going to make the sacrifice for the soul stone this time? (Doing a evil laughter)**


	7. Space 2014

**Team Morage**

**-T'Challa**

**-Wanda **

**-Nebula **

**Team Vormire**

**-Sam**

**-Bucky**

—————————————————-—————————————————-—————————————————-———————————

They're getting everything ready as they separate the ships. "Come on, guys. Hurry it up." Sam says. "That right there, very helpful, guys." T'Challa says. As soon as they separate the ships, they're ready to split up. Sam and Bucky are going for the soul stone as T'Challa and Wanda are going for the power stone. They fly off in the Milano. "We're a long way from that bridge in Washington." Sam says and Bucky laughs at that. Back on Morage, "Okay, So...We're Judy's supposed to sit here and wait for this Quill got to show us the way to the power stone?" Wanda asks. "We should find cover. We're not the only ones looking for the power stone." Nebula says. "Who else?" T'Challa asks. "My father, my sister...me." She says.

Later, they're inside the Temple of The Power Stone and they watch Peter dance and singing _Come and get your love. _They watch him dance and are seriously confused. "This is the man that got half the universe killed?" T'Challa asks, remembering Peter's stories of Titan. "Yeah." Nebula says. "Well, this makes this more easy to do." Wanda says and knocks him out with a blast of energy. They walk up to him and Nebula searches him and finds a tool. They open the doors and find the power stone. "Let's do this." Wanda says and they walk in and expect something to happen and nothing happens as Nebula takes the stone out with her hand. "I wasn't always like this." She says. "Neither was I." Wands says. "But we work with what we've got." She says. "Okay, back to the compound." T'Challa says as they synced up and shoot back and Nebula falls as she's getting hacked.

Vormire, home of the soul stone. Bucky and Sam look out the window and see it. "You know, we're gonna have a hell of a story to tell Steve." Sam says. They make it to the planet and start searching and find a mountain. After Sam flies them up, they land and look around. "Well, at least we didn't have to climb the mountain." Bucky says. "Feel sorry for that raccoon and his tiny legs." Sam says. "Technically, he's not a raccoon." Bucky says. "Oh, shut up, he eats garbage." Sam says. "Welcome." A voice says. Bucky raises his gun and Sam raises both his guns as they see a cloaked figure.**(FYI, these are guesses, if you know the real thing, tell me and I'll replace them)** "Wilson, son of Rachel." The figure says. "Barnes, son of Arron." "Who are you?" Bucky asks, having a sense of remembrance for this guy. "Call me a guide...to you...and to all who seek the soul stone." He says. "Great. Show us where it is and we'll be on our way." Sam says. "My child, if only it was that simple." He says and steps into the light to reveal Red Skull. "You?!" Bucky says in disbelief. "I know you remember me for who I once was, Barnes. But I am no longer that man." He says. "Just bring us to the stone." Sam says. "Then we'll blow your face to oblivion." Sam says, remembering Red Skull from the many talks from Steve. Later, Red Skull brings them to the same location he is yet to bring Gamora and Thanos to. "What lies ahead is what you seek. As what you fear." Red Skull says. "So the stones down there?" Sam asks. "We walked all the way up here to go all the way down?" He asks completely annoyed now. "For one of you. For the other...to obtain the stone, it needs a everlasting exchange. A soul for a soul." Red Skull says. Bucky and Sam look a teach other understanding him.

Later, they're thinking about it. "You know, he's maybe making all of this up." Sam says. "No. He has nothing to gain from lying. Nebula said that Thanos came here with his daughter, then he left without her. With the stone." Bucky says. Understanding one of them has to die to obtain the stone to bring everyone home. "Whatever it takes." He says. "Whatever it takes." Sam repeats. "Look, man, if we don't get that stone, nobody comes home." Bucky says. "One of us has to go, and we know who that someone is." Sam says. "...are we thinking of two different people?" Bucky asks. "Look, I'd die to have the chance to bring them back, and that wasn't a metaphor." Sam says. "Sam, you know the blood on my hands." Bucky says. "If I can trade my life to bring thousands of innocents back, I will." Bucky says, remembering his fight with Stark when he learnt he killed his parents. "Yeah, and what do I tell Steve?" Sam asks. "I let the one thing person who helped him though his life?" Sam asks. "If we don't, there won't be a Steve to tell." Bucky says. "Okay, man, you win." Sam says and holds his hand out to shake. "It's been nice to get to know you." He says. Bucky reaches to shake it and Sam punches him across the face and stars running . Bucky stands and shoots in front of him and Sam stops in his tracks and Bucky take the opportunity to tackle him down. "Tell Steve it was the right choice." Bucky says. "Tell him yourself." Sam says and releases Red Wing and he electrocutes Bucky. Sam starts running and leaps. Bucky grabs into him and he damages Sam's pack, Sam shoots the mountain with a hook and they're both stuck as the pack breaks on impact. "Damn, Barnes." Sam says. "Okay, I'm gonna pull you up, got it?" Sam says. "Sam." Bucky says calmly. "You gotta do it." He says to him. Sam looks at him. "No. Don't make me do this." Sam pleads. Bucky looks down the mountain. "'Till the end of the line." Bucky says and kicks off the wall and Sam looses his grip and Bucky falls. Sam looks to the sky as it cracks open and he is met with darkness.

He wakes up and sees he has the soul stone in his hands. He looks back and sees the mountain and Bucky's now resting place.

—————————————————-—————————————————-—————————————————-——————————————

**I...might've shed a tear writing this. Next stop, 2000's.**

**I'm gonna skip the Asgard visit since it's the same as the movie.**


	8. New Jersey 2002

**The final chapter until the assembling.**

—————————————————-—————————————————-——————————————-—————————————————-

New Jersey, 2001. S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. "So, this is where it all began, huh?" Peter asks as they walk through the base. "The idea of S.H.I.E.L.D. was." Clint says as they keep walking. "Well, imagine your S.H.I.E.L.D., running a quaz-fascistic intelligence organization, where would you hide it?" Peter asks. Clint points to a bunker. "In plane sight." Clint says. Peter puts on the E.D.I.T.H. glasses and scans the building and finds the tesseract energy signature.

They're on their way down and the secretary with them keeps eyeing Clint. In fear she might recognize him, he steps in her eyesight. Since according to Clint, he was supposed to be in Budapest on a assignment right now. Peter reaches the floor with the stone. "Good luck on your mission, cornel." Peter says. "And good luck with your project, Doctor." Clint says as Peter steps off the elevator. The secretary keeps eyeing Clint. "You new here, aren't you?" She asks. "Not exactly." He says.

Peter makes it to the labs and starts using E.D.I.T.H. to locate the tesseract. She searches and finds it inside a enforced case. Peter chuckles and grabs both ends of it and uses his spider strength to rip it open and finds the tesseract. "One step to getting you back, Tony." Peter says to himself as he grabs a suitcase and puts the cube inside. "Hey, Zola, you in here?" He hears a voice say and he looks and sees someone walking in and looks vaguely familiar but he can't figure out where. He starts walking away. "Hey!" He says and Peter stands still thinking he blew his cover. "The doors this way, pal." He says. Peter turns around and sighs in relief. "I'm looking for a Dr. Zola. You haven't seen him, have you?" He asks Peter. "No, I haven't seen a soul." He says and walks up to him. "Do I know you?" He asks Peter. "No, I'm a visitor from MIT." Peter says. "Oh, MIT. I went there myself." He says. "I'm Richard Parker." He says holding his hand out. Peter would've collapsed there and then if it weren't for his legs and strength. "So, you got a name?" Richard asks. Peter thinks for a second and just blurred it out. "Ben." He says. "Oh." He says and Peter shakes his hand. "Ben...Jones." Peter says. "You're looking a little green around the face, Jones. You okay?" Richard asks him. "Yeah, it's just...long hours." Peter says. "You maybe wanna get some air?" Richard asks him. "You know, yeah, that sounds good. Sure." He says and starts walking away. "Oh, wait." Richard says and hands him his case. "Looks important." Richard says. "You don't know it." Peter says and they start leaving.

Meanwhile, Clint sent Hank Pym on a run for the delivery room and makes his way inside his labs and finds the Pym particles. At least, he thinks that's what they are, since he has a sign that says, Pym particles, don't touch. You'd think a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist would be a little more cautious. He takes 1 for him and another for Peter. He starts making his way out and sees the secretary with the security and realizes that he and Peter weren't as secure as they thought. He starts slowly walking past them and picks up the pace.

Meanwhile, Peter and Richard are getting into the elevator to go back up. Peter sees Richard is holding a bouquet of flowers and they're his mother's favorite. "Those flowers and jewelry for a big night?" He asks him. "Oh, my wife's expecting soon." He says. Peter can't believe that he chose this particular date and didn't think to account he used to move around with his family because of their job. "And these are because of too much time in the office." He explains. "Oh, that's nice." Peter says. "How far along is she?" Peter asks. "Uh..." Richard thinks for a second. "Somewhere around the 7-8th month." He says. "I have a little girl." Peter says. "That's nice. Were expecting a son." Richard says. They exit the elevator and leave the building. "So, What have you thought in the way of names?" Peter asks. "Well, my wife likes Peter. We're kinda spitballing, but I think that names gonna stick." Richard says. "She says if we have another, she wants a girl, naming it Penny, she says." Richard says. "Let me ask you a question, when your daughter was born, what do you feel?" He asks. Peter thinks for a minute. "Uhh...it's the most powerful and amazing feeling you'll ever feel. You feel afraid, but at the same time strong. Truth may be, you never know what love is until you see the eyes of someone who's whole world depends on you." Peter says. "And even though it's scary, you know you'd do anything for them." Peter finishes and sees Clint hiding. "Some powerful words there, Ben." Richard says. "I'll tell you, the kid's not here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." He finishes. Richard sees his ride is there. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Ben." Richard says. "Maybe we'll see each other again." He says and shakes his hand. "I think you're right." Peter says. He starts feeling sad as he starts leaving and looks at him. "Richard." Peter says and he looks at him. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're kids gonna do some incredible things. I can tell by his old man." He says what he wished for years he could tell him and his mother. "That kids gonna have some amazing parents." He finishes and pulls him into a hug. Richard slowly returns the gesture and they go their separate ways. "Who was that?" Clint asks him. "Someone I've always wanted to meet." Peter says. "I've got the stone." He says showing him the case. "I've got the particles." Clint says. "Let's bring everyone home." Peter says and they leave. Richard watches them leave. "Hey, Conners, we ever met that guy?" Richard asks his friend. Conners look at Peter leaving. "No, I can't say we have. He does look familiar though." Conners says and they leave. "He's got some nice hair." Richard says and gets in the car.

—————————————————-—————————————————-——————————————-—————————————————-

And now, for them all to return to the present.

—


	9. Everyone comes home

**As long as we're all in agreement...let's finish this story properly.**

—————————————————-—————————————————-———————————————————————————

Back at the compound, Shuri uses the controls and brings them all back. They all appear. "Did we get them all?" Bruce asks. They all look and 6 of them are holding a stone each. "Are you saying this worked?" Clint asks, befuddled. They look to Sam and don't see Bucky. "Hey, Chicken Wings, wheres the Terminator?" Peter asks. Sam looks up sadly and they all realize in persuit or saving the universe, they lost a friend.

Outside, they're processing. "Did we know if he had family?" MJ asks them. "Yeah. Us." Clint says. "What?" Thor asks. "What?" Peter asks. "What are you doing?" Thor asks. "I was asking him a question." MJ replied. "Yeah, no, we're acting like he's dead." Thor says to their faces. "We have the stones, right?" Thor says, "and as long as we have them, we can bring him back. Isn't that right? So stop this shit, we're the Avengers. Get it together." Thor says. "No, we can't get him back." Sam says. "What?" Thor asks him. "It...can't be undone." Sam explains. "Look, I'm sorry, no offense, but you're a very earthly being, and this is space magic we're dealing with here." Thor explains. "And can't seems very definitive, don't you think?" He asks. "Yeah, Look, I know I'm stepping a little outside my pay grade here. But he isn't here, is he?" Sam asks. "No, but that's my point." Thor says. "We can-" "it can't be undone!" Sam yells, getting frustrated. "Or that's at least what the 100 year old Nazi said." Sam says, remembering what Red Skull said. "Maybe you wanna talk to him, okay? Go grab your hammer, you go fly and go talk to him!" Sam yells at Thor. "It was supposed to be me...he gave his life for that stone to bring everyone home, he bet his life on it." Sam says and they stand in silence until Bruce throws a bench miles away. "He's not coming back." He says. "We have to make his sacrifice worth it." Bruce says. "We have to." He finishes. Peter stands up and let's go of MJ's hand. "We will." He says standing tall. "Come on, we've got some fallen to avenge." He says and starts walking back to the compound. "So, now we're all Avengers?" Clint asks, remembering what Peter said back in 2012. MJ raises her middle finger to him as they keep walking.

Inside, they're working on the gauntlet and are carefully placing the stones on the gauntlet. They're waiting to see if it worked or blows up in their faces. The stones seem to be working and nothing happens. "BOOM!" Rocket shouts, making Bruce and Peter jump. Peter gets ready to punch him and calms down. Later, they have the gauntlet all together and ready. "Okay, the gloves ready. But the question is who's gonna snap their fricken fingers?" Rocket asks. "I'll do it." Thor says, walking towards the gauntlet. They all stop him and complain. "What? We think that standing here is gonna bring everyone back?" Thor asks. "We should at least discuss it." Scott says. "Look, sitting here, staring at that thing isn't gonna bring anyone home." Thor complains. "Look, it's not just that that thing has enough power to light up an entire continent." Peter starts, "You're in no condition, Thor." MJ finishes. "What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asks. "That a rhetorical question?" Sam asks. "Lightning." Thor answers. "Lightning won't help you, pal." Bruce says. They all look at him. "It's gotta be me." He says. "You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed him. Nobody could survive that. Even your guys' radioactive blood wouldn't be enough." He explains to Peter and MJ. "And how do we know you will?" T'Challa asks. "We don't." Bruce says. "Most of the radiation is gamma. It's like...I was made for this." He says walking to the gauntlet. He picks up the gauntlet. "You sure about this, Bruce?" Wanda asks. "This is all your decision." She explains. "Let's do this." Bruce says. "Remember, bring everyone Thanos snapped 5 years ago here, today. Don't change anything in the past 5 years." Peter explains, praying this works and he gets to see Mayday again. "Got it." Bruce says. Sam raises Steve's shield and gets ready. Peter and MJ use their nanotechnology suits and make a shield out of holograms. Clint hides behind it. T'Challa raises his suit. Scott closes his mask. Wanda creates a shield with her powers. "Karen, do me a favor and activate protocol Resident Evil." Peter says. "On It, boss." Karen replies and the entire compound closes over. As soon as it all closes over, Bruce starts putting the glove on. All the energy flows through him and he falls to the ground screaming. "Take it off! Take it off!" Thor shouts. "Wait, Bruce are you okay?" T'Challa asks. "Talk to us, Brain Muscles." Peter says, running out of puns. "I'm okay...I'm okay." Bruce says as he raises his hand and slowly _SNAP. _Bruce falls unconscious and they all run to him and Clint kicks the gauntlet. "Did it work?" He asks. "We don't know yet, man." Peter says. Clint's phone starts going off. He looks and sees it's his wife. He walks over and answers it. Scott walks over to the windows and looks out. "Guys...I think it worked." He says and Peter's And MJ's spider senses start going off. They look up and see a spaceship, it starts shooting and destroyed the entire compound.

Bruce, Wanda, Rocket and T'Challa get trapped underground. Peter is still above ground and is searching for MJ. He looks and sees her. "MJ." He says and sees she's alive. "MJ, come on, I need you." He says and she wakes up. "Ow. Where'd that come from?" MJ asks, regarding the attack. "I don't know. I found this." He says, holding up Cap's shield. "Come on, let's find the others." She says as they get up and start looking for a way out of the rubble and they see Sam. "Sam, come on, man. Wake up." Peter says, kicking him. "Ow. What happened?" Sam asks. "We messed with time, it tends to mess back." Peter replies. "You loose this again, we'll keep it." MJ says, handing him the shield. They look and see Thor standing over some rubble. They walk out and see Thanos. Peter looks in anger, since the last time he saw him, he almost killed Tony. "What's he been doing?" Peter asks. "Absolutely nothing." Thor says. "Where are the stones?" Sam asks. "Somewhere under all of this." MJ says. "We know he doesn't have them." Peter says. "Then we keep it that way." Sam says. "You know it's a trap, right?" Thor asks. "Yeah, I don't much care." Peter says. "What about you, dear?" He asks MJ. "I'm down to kicking some Titan ass." She says. "Good. Just as long as we're all in agreement." Thor says. He raises his hands and summons his hammer and Strombreaker. He's in his uniform and his beard is braided. "Let's kill him properly this time." Thor says.

The four of them start walking up towards Thanos. "You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me." Thanos says. "I thought by eliminating half of all life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me...that's impossible. For as long as there's those who remember what was, they'll never see what can be." Thanos says. "They will resist." He says. "Yep, were all kinds of stubborn." Peter says. "I'm grateful." Thanos stands as he grabs his helmet off his sword. "Because now, I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom and rebuild anew." He says. "A grateful universe." He says. "Born out of blood." MJ says. "They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them." Thanos tells her. Thor summons lightning. MJ releases her spider claws and leaps at him. Sam tries the shield as Peter uses his webs and holds his hand back as they all charge at him. As they keep fighting, Scott is making his way to the lower levels to help the others . Peter leaps down and his back retracts. "Okay, Thor. Hit me." He says. Thor summons and shoots at his suit. Peter absorbs the blast and shoots at Thanos. Tanos uses his sword to stop the blast. Thor hits his hammer against Stormbreaker. Thanks grabs Peter and throws him against Sam and his wings start rebooting. Peter gets knocked down. "Boss, get up." Karen says. MJ leaps at Thanos and grabs the shield from Sam's unconscious figure and helps Thor. MJ back flips and kicks Thanos in the face. Thanos hits her backwards and she dodged the hit with the shield. Thor and thanks continue to fight and Thanos dodges Stormbreaker, Thanos holds him down, Thor starts calling Stormbreaker back to him and Thanos grabs Stormbreaker and starts pushing it against his chest. Thor tries holding him off. Thor's hammer starts rising from the ground and flies and hits thanks across the face. It starts going back and they see it returning to Peter. Peter looks in shock as he wields the hammer. "I...I can't believe it." He says. MJ just smiles. "I knew it." She says. Thanos slams Thor unconscious and turns back to Peter. Peter starts swinging the hammer and runs up to thanks and hits him across the face. MJ throws the shield at his back, keeping him disoriented. Peter summons lightning and throws it at Thanos. Peter runs up to MJ ad slams the hammer against the shield, Thanos stumbles over and Peter summons more lightning and blasts it at him. He leaps, ready to kill and Thanos dodges the hit. MJ leaps and Thanos grabs them and slams them on the ground. They start getting back up and Thanos starts swinging his sword at them. MJ blocks it with the shield, but it starts getting cut by the sword. Thanos cuts the shield and throws them backwards, defeated.

"After all of my years of conquest, it was never personal." Thanos starts his speech. "But I tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn little world. I'm gonna enjoy it. Very much." He finishes as a beam comes down and millions of Outriders, Chitauri, and the Black Order come in. Peter and MJ see the entire army and they know it's the end. "Pete, we can't win this." MJ says. "We're outnumbered, outgunned, we can't win this." She explains. "We've been outnumbered before." Peter says. "And if we don't try, he's gonna slaughter everything and everyone." Peter says. "Come on, Whatever it takes." He says and getting back up. MJ starts standing and tighten the shield. "Whatever it takes." She says and they start walking towards the army. "Hey, Queens, you there?" A voice comes in on their communicators. They look confused as the voice comes back. "On your left." They hear Steve say and they turn to see a portal open. Steve, Okoye, and Shuri step through. They see someone flying in and see War Machine. They watch as thousands of other portals start opening. One opens and shows dr. Strange, Drax, Mantis. Quill starts flying in and behind him is none other than Iron Man. He flies up and retracts his helmet, revealing Tony Stark. Another opens up from New York and Miles Morales comes swinging in. More and more heroes start coming back as Peter and MJ see a portal to the Lighthouse and see Quake and Yo-Yo step through with Mack and his shotgun-ax and a woman who they think is Melinda May. Another opens and Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider steps out and sees the army. Peter and MJ smile seeing they're not alone now. "R.E.S.C.U.E. inbound." Karen says. They look up and see an iron suit coming down as the mask raises, revealing Pepper. "Is that everyone?" Strange asks Wong. "What, you wanted more?" He asks as they watch the compound rise with Scott holding the rest of the Avengers. They all start coming together and Thanos looks shocked. They all come together ready to fight the man who ended half the universe. Peter walks forward, ahead of them. "Avengers!!" He says and summons the hammer back. "Assemble." They all yell and scream as they run at Thanos. The Battle for Earth has began.

—————————————————-—————————————————-——————————————-—————————————————

**Only 2 chapters left...the battle for earth has officially started. Who will win? Who will fall?**


	10. The gauntlet

**Let's get this show in the road.**

—————————————-—————————————————-——————————————-—————————————————————

They all start fighting off Thanos and his army. Scott comes in and punches a leviathan. Miles comes swinging in and kicks a Outrider. Daisy comes in and blasts several Outriders away, YO-Yo is speeding around and takes several of them down. Mack is shooting them and using his ax as they come at him. Peter and Thor are swinging their weapons and Leger ends up with Stormbreaker. "No, no, give me that." Thor says and Peter passes it. "You have the little one." He says and passes his hammer. Peter sees tony in trouble and runs to help him. "Oh, hey, you wouldn't believe what's been happening." He says as he stands in front of him. "Wow...it's really happening." He says and grabs Tony into a hug. "Kid?" Tony asks, looking at him. "That's you?" He says surprised. "Yeah, it's been 5 years, Tony. I'm older." Pete explains. "Wow, kid..." he looks at him surprised. "Okay, quick counter question, when could you lift Thor's hammer?" He asks. "Yeah, that was a big surprise for me, too." Peter says. "And what's with the younger and girl you?" He asks. "Oh, that's my wife, MJ." He says. "You have a wife?" Tony asks. "Yeah, and that younger kid is Miles. I discovered him a while back, he was bitten by another spider and gained my powers." He explains. "Well, we've got a lot to catch up on when we're done here." Tony says and they go back to fighting. Clint is right in the middle of everything and is running with the gauntlet as Robbie's head burns off and the Ghost Rider appears killing Cull Obskbin. "Guys, What do I do with this damn thing?!" Clint asks, running from Outriders as Ghost Rider kills them. "Get those stones as far away as possible!" Sam yells. "No! We had to get them back where they came from." Bruce says. "No way to get them back, Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel." Peter says. "Hold on." Scott says, shrinking back to normal, "that wasn't our only time machine." He hits his Keys and the van goes off and they all hear it. "Does anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Wanda asks. Daisy is flying around and sees it. "Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked." She says. "Scott, how long until you can get it working?" Peter asks. "Maybe 10 minutes." He says. "Get it started, we'll get the stones to you." Steve says. "We're on it, cap." Hope says and they make their way. Strange is taking out several Outriders and monsters as Peter swings in. "Hey, all those years ago, you said 1 out of 14,0000 we'd win. Is this it?" He asks the doctor. "If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." He explains to the web-slinger. " Well, you've better been right. I've been through too much all these years without the Avengers." Peter explains and goes back to fighting.

Clint is running with the gauntlet and T'Challa comes in. "Clint." He says, retracting his mask. "Give it to me." He says and Clint passes it to him. He starts running with it and takes out Outriders as he runs and gets hit by Thanos' sword. Thanos starts running to the gauntlet. Wanda blocks him. "You...took everything from me." She says. "I don't even know who you are." He says. "You will." She says and starts using her powers on him. T'Challa runs to the gauntlet and starts raising from the ground and sees Ebony Maw. Miles comes swinging in. "I got it!" He yells and webs the gauntlet and lands surrounded by Outriders. "Activate instant kill!" He says and his eyes go red and his metallic arms retract and start killing all the Outriders. Wanda starts crushing Thanos and getting his armor destroyed. "Rain fire!" He shouts. "But, sire, our troops." Midnight says. "Just do it!" Thanos shouts. His ship starts shooting and killing his own troops and more. A blast hits the lake and water starts flooding in. "Uh...anyone else seeing this?" Pepper asks. Strange runs up to it and uses a spell to keep it up. Miles is still fighting off Outriders. "Okay, I got this, I got this." He says as the bodies start piling up. "Okay, I don't got this. Help! I seriously need help!" He shouts. Peter looks at his direction with the hammer. "Hey, Spider-Boy. Heads up." Peter says as he throws the hammer in his direction. Miles webs it and goes flying. A blast hits the web and he starts falling. Pepper comes by and grabs him. "Hang on, Miles. I got you." She says and throws him on the Pegasus with Valkyrie. "Hey, 'sup? I'm the ultimate-oh my god!!" He shouts as they fly off. A blast hits them and he falls and he pulls off his mask to breath as the firing becomes more rapid. They all duck for cover. The firing just stop. They look up and see the ship firing in the sky. "What the hell is this?" Sam asks. "Karen, what are they firing at?" Peter asks. "Something just entered the upper atmosphere." She says and they see a glowing light of energy, which they remember as Carol Danvers. She flies in and destroys Thanos's ship. "Danvers. We need an assistance here." MJ says, remembering Peter mentioning her.

Carol flies up to Miles, who's cuddling the gauntlet. Miles looks to her in shock. "Hi...I'm...Miles Morales, the ultimate Spider-Man." He says. "Hey, Miles Morales, ultimate Spider-Man." She says. "You got something for me?" She asks and he gets up and passes her the gauntlet and sees the army approaching. "I don't know hiw you're getting through that." He says. He sees as Wanda, Daisy, Yo-Yo, Okoye, Shuri, MJ, and everyone. "Don't worry, Spider-Kid." Daisy says. "She's got help." MJ says. They all start coming in and running at the army. Daisy blasts ebony maw and kills him. Okoye kills Midnight as carol flies into a mist and Thanos runs towards it. Quake comes out and blasts him asPepper uses her suit and a Shuri uses her balstsers. Thanos sees Carol flying towards the quantum tunnel with the gauntlet and throws his sword at it, destroying it seconds before she could get to it, blasting everything back, killing the Outriders.

Peter gets up and sees the gauntlet on the ground. He runs to it and sees Thanos reaching for it and leaps at him. Thanos hits him backwards as Thor and Black Panther come into stop him. Thanos makes quick work of T'Challa and bests Thor down and throws him away. Thanos then proceeds to get the gauntlet as Carol comes swinging in again and fighting him down, Thanos grabs Carol and throws her across the field. He places the gauntlet on and gets ready to snap as Carol keeps his hand open. Thanos knows he can't stop Carol and takes the power stone off and uses it to throw Carol away. Peter stands up and looks towards Strange. Strange looks towards him and raises his hand. Peter sees he means the one way they win. He then understands why he was chosen to live out of everyone else.

Thanos puts the stone back and gets ready to snap as Peter swings in and uses his webs to keep the gauntlet open and tried pulling the gauntlet off, getting a sense of déjà vu. Thanos grabs him and throws him away and raises his fist. "I am...inevitable." He says and snaps. Nothing happens and he's completely confused as he looks and sees the stones are missing. He looks confused and looks to see Peter raising his hand with the stones. "And I...am...Spider-Dad." Peter says and...

_**SNAP**_.

—————————————-—————————————————-——————————————-—————————————————————

**One more chapter...and the title "Rest"**

**You know what happens when you snap your fingers with the infinity Stones...**


	11. Rest-the end

**Okay, I've decided to quickly post this, a lot of people were asking me what was gonna happen by the way the last chapter ended so...**

**Let's end this, shall we?**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Rocket is shooting an leviathan as it turns to ash before it could hit him. Everyone watches as all of Thanos' army is turning to ash. Daisy watches as Thanos' ship starts turning to ash and every trace of Thanos is being erased. As Thanos himself looks around surprised and in shock and starts turning into ashes. MJ realizes theirs only one person who would've done this and runs to find Peter. Peter can barely stand and falls on one leg and starts laying against a part of the compound. Mack walks up and sees Peter, and he doesn't look so good. He walks up to him. "Hey, Spider." He says, smiling sadly, helping him lay down. "Give it to me straight...is there a chance?" He asks Peter. Peter slowly moves his head! telling him no. Miles comes swinging in and sees him and runs up to him. "Hey, mr. Parker? Hey, it's me...it's Miles." He says as his voice starts breaking. "I need you to get up, sir." Miles says. "We won...because of you. I can't...I can't loose you, too." He says. MJ walks up and sees him. "Oh, Peter." She says, unsurprised he was willing to do it, despite what Bruce said about might not being able to survive. She walks up to him as Mack pulls back Miles as he starts crying. "Hey there, Loser." She says. "Hey, Michelle..." He says, barley able to speak. "Karen?" She asks to A.I. "Life functions critical." She tells her. "Hey...You did it. You saved the universe...we're okay now, Peter." She says, staying strong for him. "We're gonna be okay, Peter...Mayday's gonna be okay. Miles is gonna be okay. Morgan will be okay. May will be okay. The city will be okay." She says and pauses for a minute. "I'm gonna be okay." She says, faking a smile. "I'm right here for you. I'm not going anywhere." She says, taking his hand. "You can rest now, Avenger." She says as Peter closes his eyes. She Kisses his cheek and starts crying as Pepper comforts her. Clint kneels down to respect the kid he fought beside, knowing he'd loose it all. T'Challa sees him and kneels as well. Carol, Daisy, Mack, Yo-Yo, Tony, Robbie, Natasha and everybody starts kneeling down to respect the Avenger who saved them all and sacrificed everything he had for them.

Back at the Stark lake house, Tony exits the car and gets met by Happy and Morgan who Pepper told him about in the car. May and Happy comes out with Mayday, expecting to see Peter and MJ with them and he doesn't see them.

At the Lighthouse, Yo-Yo, May, Daisy are going back inside with MJ and they're wheeling something into Fitz-Simmons workshop and they are looking for Peter and can't see him. MJ walks up to them and explains what happened and they start getting sad for their friend.

In New York, Miles is leaning against a ledge of the Empire State Building and looks out to his city, his responsibility after what his mentor did.

Clint returns to his home with Natasha and sees his family waiting for him. They all go home and soon come back together "Everyone wants a happy ending..." Peter's voice fills the air. "And I would like to say if you told me 9 years ago, that I'd be fighting aliens, being friends with iron man and we're not alone in he universe...we'll, I'd be getting very excited if I tell you the truth." He says.

Everyone looks as Peter is alive and well and is giving a speech regarding what happened. He looks at his hand as it's all healed. "You know, if I knew that that Master of Mystical Arts actually had a plan so I wouldn't die, and knew S.H.I.E.L.D. had something that could help my healing process work faster...I wouldn't have been as scared as I was that day." He explains when he was brought back to the Lighthouse, Fitz-Simmons used what they could from the TAHITI project to save him. Along with some Kree blood Carol had for some reason. "I'm just happy to say I get to see my little girl grow. That was my biggest concern before I snapped. Being like my father and putting my work before my kid." He says and pulls up a picture of Bucky. "James Buchanan Barnes on the other hand wasn't as lucky." He explains. "Everyone remembers him as a assasin. I'm hoping now that he'll be remembered as the one who sacrificed everything to bring everyone home." Peter says finishing his speech.

Later, they have a memorial for Bucky, wishing they could've buried him but they couldn't find him when they went to Vormire. They're all sitting down talking as MJ is talking to some of the female Avengers she's always wanted to meet, including Daisy, Fitz and Simmons. Tony walks up to Peter who has Mayday. "So, that's your kid." Tony says. "Yep." Peter says. "You know, that was a crazy thing you did, right?" Tony says. "I nearly had a heart attack." Tony says. "I'll try not to make a habit of it." Peter says laughing. "I'm just glad you're okay." Tony says. "So are you gonna share how they did it?" Tony asks. Peter remembers that Mack made him promise to never talk about project TAHITI. "No, I don't think I will." He says, smiling at Mayday.

Back at the compound, Bruce has a smaller quantum tunnel working. "And returning in 3...2...1." He says as Peter returns from bringing all the stones back where they belong. "You know, I'm gonna miss that hammer." Peter says. "Well, sorry to tell you this, but it's still Thor's." MJ says. "Come on, let's go home." Ned says as they start walking. "It's a whole new world for some people, you know?" Ned says. "Imagine just waking up and 5 years have passed." He explains. "Well, they've got a lot of heroes to help them adjust." Peter says. "Yep, and it's still got its Avengers." MJ says. "All of its Avengers." Peter finishes as they start walking back to the car.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Thank you for reading my story, for your reviews, your comments and everything. But now, part of the journey is the end. And we have reached the end. See you next time.**

**Just a quick thing, I've been basically doing are most of my stories are What If's and I plan on expanding from just the MCU. But, they're all the same. What if - - happened instead of - -. Or just what if someone did something they just didn't because of something. Stories like that. **


	12. Sequel

The sequel is out there...

https/s/13409104/1/Flash-vs-Spider-Man


End file.
